Heartbeat
by jamespotterthefirst
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Smut. Lily seeks James out after a Quidditch match.


**A/N:** Let me just begin by saying that this is my first attempt at writing smut ever. I had a major moral qualm about uploading this because I've never written anything like it before. But alas, this is my attempt to break out of my comfort zone and write different things.

I tried to be very tasteful with it, but if reading smut isn't your thing then this one-shot is probably not for you. I apologize. I promise I'll upload more non-smut fics soon :)

**Disclaimer:** As always, these characters are no property of mine. They're all a product of the brilliant Jo Rowling.

* * *

><p>Lily approaches the Gryffindor dressing room after the Quidditch match in search of her boyfriend. There is nothing particularly wrong with her being there but she could not help looking over he shoulder in case anyone saw her heading for the building where the mostly-male Gryffindor team was changing.<p>

Someone emerges , catching her off guard. His grey eyes fall on her and spark up with amusement when he sees her jump.

"Evans," he greets her.

"H-hey, Sirius," she stammers. "I was just—"

Understanding along with a smirk dawns on Sirius's face when he notes her blush. "He's in there," he replies before adding with a wink, "Alone."

"Right. Well, I'll just—" she motions awkwardly toward the door.

Sirius laughs and shakes his head, making his way back to the castle. "Use protection!" he calls back.

"Git," Lily mutters, hearing his bark-like laughter even from inside the locker rooms. He had been right, there is no sight of anyone as she looks around, not even James.

Lily is about to turn on her heel and go back outside, when she feels a pair of strong, bare arms envelop her from behind. Lily grins, not needing to turn to know it was him. "Hey," James mutters in her ear before kissing her neck.

Lily whirls around in his arms. She feels her cheeks heat up when she sees that he is shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of trousers. His hair is still wet from his shower and his skin feels cool against her own. Already, she can feel that familiar twist in her stomach.

"Hi," she breathes in return.

Wasting no time, she snakes her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her, enveloping his lips in hers, slowly at first. Their kiss gradually becomes more passionate than is customary for a simple greeting.

When they break apart, he lifts an eyebrow at her. "What was that for?"

Lily shrugs. "I've missed you, is all," she says as innocently as she can. The truth is that there was something about the way he had looked at her after each goal during the match that ignited the need to find him, kiss him, and do so much more. She kisses him again, this time trailing her hands down to his chest, then his stomach, and stopping at the waistband of his trousers.

James, his mind catching up with what exactly was on hers, groans against her lips and pulls back to look at her, his eyes dark. "Lily…"

"Yeah?" She hooks her thumbs on the waistband and tugs slightly, looking up at him with a small smirk.

His breath catches. "Lily, it's been days since we…" he starts in a low, rough voice. "If you're just teasing-"

"I'm not," she breathes against his lips.

And that is all the encouragement he needs. Without another word, he lifts her off her feet, pushing her against the wall so that her body was tight against his. A small shiver runs up her body when her back comes into contact with the cold wall, but it is nothing compared to the whirlpool of sensations James' tongue evokes in her. His hands run wildly all over her body until they stop at the hem of her shirt, pulling and tugging at it. Lily raises her arms over her head and he immediately removes it, discarding it carelessly on the floor beside them.

A second later, he is trailing slow kisses down her neck and then his teeth graze at her bra strap. Lily lets out a moan.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" he whispers in her ear, his voice smug. Lily responds with another small moan when he does it again, this time completely sliding the strap down her shoulder. Tracing his lips up her neck and back to her lips, he reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, letting it fall between them.

"James," Lily breathes sharply, her fingers clutching tightly at the back of his hair when his tongue circles around her right breast. The smell of him and the small sounds he makes render her almost as incoherent as his thumbs, which rub small circles at her thighs. Involuntarily, her hips thrust against his, causing him to hiss against her skin.

At a torturous pace, his mouth descends, kissing her ribcage and stomach until he pauses right at the hem her of her knickers. His eyes meet hers briefly and with a crooked smirk, he removes them.

James takes one step back, easing her lift against the wall, and his eyes roam her body as they always did when she was fully naked before him. As usual, the way his eyes hungrily take her in makes her feel slightly self-conscious and to lessen that, she eagerly takes his lips in hers again.

Her hands are at his trousers once more, this time clumsily struggling with undoing the button in her daze.

James laughs against her lips. "Need help there, Evans?"

But breaking apart from his lips gives her the focus needed to successfully unbutton them and slide them down. Lily grips him and just as complacently replies, "I think I've got this, Potter."

"Fuck," he grunts, his eyes closing in pleasure as she continues to move her hand in a steady rhythm. The noises he expels quicken her pace and heighten her own excitement. With a strangled groan, James reaches a hand to stop her. Understanding immediately , she lets go.

James pins her hand against the wall behind her and with his other hand, he begins to touch her, slowly at first. "James," she cries, his fingers driving her to the point of insanity. She can hear her heartbeat pounding at her ears, increasing with the movement of his hand against her.

"James," she breathlessly implores once more, feeling herself on the brink. She wanted him in her at the very moment. He leans forward and grazes his teeth lightly against her shoulder. Lily cries loudly, the sound echoing around the empty changing room.

"James, _please_," she begs one last time before he complies. Taking her from the hips, he lifts up and pushes her against the wall for support. As Lily wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, he slowly slides into her with a groan that only increases her desire and impatience. A moan escapes her lips as he eases his way in and then begins to move against her.

Lily's eyes flutter closed. Her mind as incoherent as her own voice, which several times attempts to verbalize James's name but emits instead unintelligible sounds that give way to moans.

"Faster," she demands in a torn whisper at his ear. His thrusts are slow and long, making every part of her scream for more. Lily uses her nails to lightly dig at his back, full aware of how doing so usually edges him on.

"Fuck," he groans but he picks up speed.

Somewhere distant within her muddled mind, Lily is sure her cries can be heard by anyone standing outside, but she doesn't care. James continues to drive into her, pushing her farther up against the wall with each thrust.

As James brings her closer with each thrust, Lily pulls him closer to her in a fervent kiss. After only a few seconds, he breaks the kiss with a groan and buries his face on her neck. Lily hears his grunts and feels his hot breath against her ear as his movements become more urgent inside her. That only brings her close to her own climax.

Her fingers find his hair again and in her ecstasy she tightens her grip until finally she feels the explosion of warmth within her and hears her own ragged voice call out his name one last time. James manages to thrust a few more times before she hears his torn, harsh cry and feels his shoulders relax. Breathless, he half smiles at her and leans in to kiss her neck tenderly. "I love you," he declares as he always does after, his face still pressed against the crook of her neck.

Lily feels her already erratic heart swell. With a small kiss at his ear she whispers, "And I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, there is is. I want to thank every single person who has showered me with alerts in the past few days. Whether it be for a review, favorite author, or favorite story— _thank you_. You're all the reason why I even bother uploading anything. Bless you all.

Until next time,

-Bree


End file.
